Because You're Here
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: Bintang tak lagi bersinar untukku… Burung-burung pun tak lagi bernyanyi untukku... Akankah kau juga meninggalkanku... Fic abal terbaru dari saia...


Bintang tak lagi bersinar untukku…

Burung-burung pun tak lagi bernyanyi untukku...

Akankah kau juga meninggalkanku...

= = = = = * * * * * = = = = =

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate:T**

**Summary:Bintang tak lagi bersinar untukku…**

**Burung-burung pun tak lagi bernyanyi untukku...**

**Akankah kau juga meninggalkanku...**

**Warning:STRAIGHT, AU, OOC mungkin, ONESHOT, gaje, just read to find out!!! Tapi yang ga' suka ga' usah baca!!! **

**Pairing:Tentuin sendiri ya....**

= = = = = * * * * * = = = = =

Kali ini saia nggak bisa ngomong banyak..

*soalnya lagi sakit gigi*

T-T

Jadi...

Met baca aja...

= = = = = * * * * * = = = = =

**_Because You're here_**

_Naruk__o POV_

Huft..!!!

Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menjalani hidup ini. Hidup di dunia yang sebenarnya, sangat jauh lebih rumit dan sulit daripada semua yang sudah kutulis dalam berbagai cerita yang selama ini telah kubuat.

Ya, aku adalah Naruko, Namikaze Naruko. Seorang gadis kelahiran Paris yang sejak kecil terobsesi sebagai seorang penulis. Itu semua dikarenakan seorang penulis cerita merupakan Tuhan dari semua cerita yang dia buat. Dia dapat menentukan akhir dari kisah hidup seseorang. Entah akhir yang bahagia ataupun akhir yang akan menguras air mata dari para pembacanya. Berkutat di depan laptop adalah keseharianku. Menulis berbagai cerita dan melayang terbawa suasana di alam cerita yang telah kubuat. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan dan kepuasan saat orang yang membaca memberikan komentarnya terhadap ceritaku.

Banyak orang yang berkata aku adalah orang yang kuper atau jarang bergaul. Terserah apa kata mereka, aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja aku memang tidak bisa mengikuti gaya bergaul mereka. Gaya bergaul yang kelewat modis. Lebih mementingkan tampang dari segalanya. Padahal menurutku, kecantikan itu merupakan sesuatu hal yang relatif. Tidak perlu terlalu di banggakan. Karena toh, orang yang lebih menarik masih banyak.

Tapi, semua itu sudah berlalu. Masa dimana aku harus berjuang sendirian sudah berlalu. Dengan kehadiran teman-teman yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Masa SMA ku yang telah terbuang sia-sia selama 1 tahun ini sudah berakhir.

Ya, dan sekarang di sinilah aku. Menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga yang mereka sebut dengan Hiruma no Kazoku.

~?????~

_Normal POV_

"Ohayou minna.." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang saat memasuki pintu salah satu ruang kelas di St. Konoha.

"Naruko di sini." seorang gadis berambut warna pink sebahu digerai, bermata emerald dan berkulit kuning langsat melambaikan tangannya kepada Naruko, gadis tadi.

"Kenapa memilih tempat di sini?" Naruko melihat-lihat sekeliling dan ternyata tidak salah dugaannya yang mengatakan 'jangan-jangan ini bangku kosong'.

"Ada sebuah alasan yang kau tidak perlu tahu." ucap gadis itu sembari tersenyum laknat.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang melihat dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sesaat kemudian senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

"Kenapa sih?? Kenapa??" Naruko terus mendesak gadis itu agar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Tetapi nihil, gadis itu tetap diam dan hanya sesekali tersenyum laknat.

Tring...Tring...

"Kau tahu, Kakashi-sensei sudah datang. Tidak ada lagi waktu untukmu membujukku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, karena itu tidak berguna." gadis itu tertawa lagi.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu." kalimat terakhir dari gadis itu membuat Naruko semakin penasaran.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Aku menolong seorang nenek menyeberang jalan, tapi karena dia buta aku menolongnya dengan mengangkatnya." tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berambut perak, memakai masker dan sebelah matanya tertutup, membuka pintu kelas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu itu pasti bohong." ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir ekor kuda yang sedang duduk di bangku depan Naruko.

"Ha? Ketahuan ya. Hahaha...." seketika laki-laki itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku kalian halaman 169 kemudian kerjakan soalnya." perintah laki-laki itu saat berjalan menuju meja guru yang terletak di depan ruang kelas.

"Lalu sensei?" kali ini Naruko yang berbicara.

"Meneruskan proyek yang tertunda." jawab Kakashi, laki-laki itu singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari tumpukan buku yang di bawanya. Dengan segera dia membuka buku yang sepintas terlihat seperti buku rongsokan itu. Di bukanya halaman per halaman buku itu dengan perlahan, seolah sedang berkonsentrasi membacanya. Sesekali senyum mesum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruko..." ucapan seseorang mengagetkan Naruko dari kegiatannya memandangi sensei terGILAnya.

"Hn.." jawab Naruko setelah menengok ke arah suara.

"Sudah kau jawab nomor berapa saja?" tanya seorang cowok berambut merah, berkulit pucat, bermata emerald dan berwajah sangat tampan yang sekarang duduk di bangku seberang Naruko.

"Hemm... Hanya 13 nomor. Masih kurang 7 nomor. Kenapa?" Naruko bertanya bingung.

"Boleh kupinjam?" tanya cowok itu lagi.

"Oh, Boleh."

'Gaara kenapa ya? Tidak biasanya dia, peringkat 2 setelah Shikamaru di kelas ini meminta contekan.' batin Naruko saat menyerahkan bukunya pada Gaara.

Setelah mendapatkan buku milik Naruko, Gaara pun secepat kilat langsung menyalin tulisan tangan Naruko yang memang rapi dan enak dilihat itu. Naruko hanya memandangi Gaara dengan perasaan heran bercampur aneh. Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kemudian memberi isyarat kepada Shikamaru agar tidak mengganggu mereka.

"Sakura, Gaara kenapa ya? Aneh?" Naruko mengunggkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura.

"Ha?? Tidak ada yang aneh dengan Gaara." Sakura hanya menjawab enteng pertanyaan Naruko.

"Mungkin kau saja yang terlalu memikirkannya sehingga merasa aneh." tambah Sakura.

"Mungkin." jawab Naruko disertai desahan nafas.

"Naruto. Ini." tiba-tiba sebuah buku terlempar ke meja Naruko.

"Gaara." seketika Narukopun menoleh ke arah Gaara.

"Kalau kau sudah aku nanti pinjam." ucap Gaara tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian Gaara meletakkan handsfree di kedua telinganya, menekan-nekan tombol di iphod nya kemudian mulai bersenandung kecil.

"Ugh?!" umpat Naruko kesal.

Setelah lagu yang dia dengarkan dirasa sudah tepat. Gaara kemudian membenamkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya yang bersilang di atas meja, seolah tidak perduli dengan tatapan marah dari Naruko. Naruko yang merasa tidak diperhatikan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Ugh?! Aku ralat ucapanku barusan." umpat Naruko.

"Ha? Yang mana?" Sakura berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Bahwa DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERUBAH." Naruko kemudian kembali mencoret-coret di kertas untuk mengerjakan soal dari gurunya yang masih tersisa.

Tanpa Naruko sadari, ucapan dan perbuatan Naruko baru saja membuat sebuah wajah pucat tetapi tampan dan tidak memiliki alis, memakai maskara tebal menampakkan semburat kemerahan. Kini dia sudah kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke arah Naruko. Sesekali senyum terkembang di wajahnya yang datar.

"Naruko....?!" panggil seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda yang duduk di depan Naruko.

"Hn..."

"Besok ada festival. Kau ikut?" gadis itu bertanya pada Naruko.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" Naruko balik bertanya pada gadis itu.

"Aku, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Gaara. Lalu kau jika ikut." kali ini Sakura yang menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Hemmm.. Baiklah. Lalu kita berangkat dan pulang dengan apa? Kau tahu kan aku tidak membawa kendaraan." Naruko bertanya lagi.

"Tenang saja, kita akan menggunakan mobil Gaara sebagai alat transportasi kita. Bagaimana?" kali ini Ino angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju kalau begitu. Asalkan kau dapat memastikan bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu apapun sampai aku pulang ke rumah nanti dengan selamat." Naruko berkata dengan wajah serius.

"Hemm... sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjanji akan hal itu." jawab Sakura kemudian tertawa laknat diikuti oleh Ino yang sepertinya mengetahui maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu dengan it..." belum sempat Naruko meneruskan ucapannya suara Sakura menyela pembicaraannya.

"Oke, kita sepakat. Pulang sekolah nanti kita berangkat!!!" sepertinya Sakura yang paling semangat dalam hal ini.

"Hah... Baiklah." ucap Naruko pasrah.

~?????~

_Naruk__o POV_

"Band yang hari ini manggung siapa saja?" tanya Ino sembari bergelayut manja di lengan Shikamaru saat kami barusaja tiba di tempat tujuan kami saat ini.

"Hah, mendokusei. Paling-paling hanya band sekitar konoha dan suna." jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan.

"Acaranya belum di mulai, bagaimana kalau kita membeli beberapa aksesoris di etelase sebelah sana?" Sakura mengajak Ino dan Shikamaru pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, oh.. bersama si wajah stoic satu ini tepatnya.

"Kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?" dia berkata tanpa ekspresi, seperti biasanya.

"Tidak, kau tahu. Aku paling malas untuk urusan seperti itu." aku menjawab dengan malas pertanyaan dari orang tidak penting ini.

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku." tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam –atau menarik lebih tepatnya tanganku dan memaskaku jalan mengikutinya.

"Kita akan kemana?" aku bertanya penasaran.

"Makan. Kau tahu kita belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perut kita sejak pulang sekolah tadi." jawab Gaara panjang lebar.

'Lagi-lagi ada yang aneh dengan Gaara. Tidak biasanya dia menjawab pertanyaan seseorang dengan jawaban sepenjang dan sejelas itu?' batinku bertanya-tanya.

Kami memasuki salah satu tempat makan yang lumayan mewah dekat dengan panggung acara yang menjadi tujuan kami. Dia tetap saja menarik tanganku dan berkata sesuatu kepada pelayan wanita berpakaian ala wanita-wanita Jepang yang menyambut kami saat kami memasuki tempat ini tadi. Beberapa saat dia berbicara dengan wanita itu kemudian wanita itu tersenyum dan berjalan mendahului kami sembari mempersilahkan kami untuk mengikutinya. Hanya beberapa langkah kami berjalan, kami sampai di kursi yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan ruangan. Dari sini aku, maksudku kami dapat dengan jelas melihat panggung yang menjadi tujuan kami.

"Kalau di sini kita bisa tahu kalau acaranya sudah dimulai." ucap Gaara singkat namun menjelaskan semuanya.

"Pesan apa, Mbak?" pelayan wanita itu tersenyum lalu berkata padaku.

"Hemm.. lemon tea saja." wanita itu kemudian mencatat pesananku.

"Kau tidak makan?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin menemanimu makan saja." aku berkata selembut yang aku bisa.

Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian menyebutkan makanan yang ingin dia makan yang entahlah sepertinya mendengar namanya pun aku belum pernah. Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap ke arah kaca yang menghubungkan antara dunia luar dengan ruangan ini. Samar-samar aku melihat bayangan orang yang sepertinya sangat familiar untukku.

"Sa..su..ke..??" aku dengan cepat menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan bayangannya dari dalam pikiranku.

~?????~

a/n:

jyahhhh.......

akhirnya saia kembali lagi dengan fic saia yang masih sama saja tetap abal... -.-'

oke.. saia tidak akn banyak bicara kali ini....

arigatou buat semua yang uda mau baca fic saia.......

.

.

.

.

mind to review...???


End file.
